PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Summer Biomechanics, Biotransport and Bioengineering Conference (SB3C) will be held June 29- July 2, 2016 at the Gaylord National Resort, National Harbor Maryland. This meeting has evolved from the successful Summer Bioengineering Conferences, held since 1993. The purpose of this conference is to promote state-of-the-art research, collaboration, and scientific discourse in the field of bioengineering with focus on biomechanics, biotransport, biomaterials, tissue engineering, rehabilitation and design. These topic areas have broad importance in human health and disease, including the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of many common conditions, including cardiovascular disease, osteoarthritis, cancer and glaucoma. In 2016 the conference theme will be ?Impact of Biomechanics on Healthcare? on which a dedicated plenary will be delivered by a luminary, Dr. Subra Suresh the past director of the National Science Foundation. The proximity of the conference to D.C. will synergize with the theme by way of enabling the participation of administrators from NIH, NSF, FDA, VA and DoD who will give workshops to attendees. Technical topics to be highlighted at the conference include bio-solid mechanics, bio-fluid mechanics, cellular and molecular mechanics, functional tissue engineering, biomedical device design and rehabilitation, biomedical heat and mass transfer, and bioengineering education. This meeting will continue the tradition of being strongly focused on participation of students and trainees; for many years, students have made up more than 50% of our attendees and presenters. The conference organizing committee, which brings together a group of individuals with many years of experience running the Summer Bioengineering Conferences, is keenly aware of, and committed to, the future of bioengineering and takes targeted measures to maximize student participation through e.g. careful selection of keynote speakers and workshops, and the highly successful Student Paper Competitions. The primary specific aim of this proposal is to maintain or increase student participation at the 2016 SB3C meeting through offering reduced student registration fees.